bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakshasa Lord Vishra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10285 |no = 555 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 122 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 32, 36, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85, 91 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 12, 12, 12, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 32, 40, 48, 55, 63, 71, 77, 83, 89, 93, 97 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 45, 55, 63, 71, 79, 87, 95, 103, 111, 121, 131, 141 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = The former knight turned into an evil demon by the armor that curses any who wear it. In the midst of a fierce battle with one of his former friends, he regained his memories and escaped the death grip of the armor for an instant. A well-placed stab from his friend destroyed a piece of the armor, though his friend did not finish him off. Taking advantage of his friend's hesitation, the armor regained control of Vishra and caused him to flee. Legend has it that the armor somehow fixed itself and its owner, and was seen again in the war between the humans and the gods. |summon = Vishra is my name. What's the matter? Is my power burning your eyeballs? |fusion = That's it! Give me more power! I'll slash your enemies to pieces! |evolution = I am the demon Vishra! Anything with a pulse shall taste my blade! | hp_base = 4106 |atk_base = 1544 |def_base = 1410 |rec_base = 1063 | hp_lord = 5821 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 1823 |rec_lord = 1455 | hp_anima = 6564 |rec_anima = 1257 |atk_breaker = 2198 |def_breaker = 1625 |atk_guardian = 1802 |def_guardian = 2021 |rec_guardian = 1356 |def_oracle = 1724 | hp_oracle = 5524 |rec_oracle = 1752 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Epidemic Flash |lsdescription = Chance of inflicting a random status ailment when attacking & boost in critical hit damage |lsnote = 7% chance to inflict Curse, Paralysis, Poison & 10% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, Weak, 50% boost to critical damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Rakshasa Pyre |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & probable Curse effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 230 |sbb = Demonic Blade |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 3~5 BC fill when attacked |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 440 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10284 |evointo = 10286 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}